philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyCable: Channel Line-Up
Below is the current programming lineup of SkyCable channels in Metropolitan Manila excluding its Edge lineup and service areas in CAMANAVA (Caloocan, Malabon, Navotas and Valenzuela) and Rizal. The following lists are lifted from its digital platform. 'List Channel Line-Up' :6. PTV-4 (Plan 280) :8. ABS-CBN (Plan 280) :9. TeleSingko (Plan 280) :10. TV5 (Plan 280) :11. Preview Channel/'TV Shopping' (Plan 280) :12. GMA-7 (Plan 280) :13. Shop TV (Plan 280) :14. ETC on RPN-9 (Plan 280) :15. IBC-13 (Plan 280) :16. Talk TV (Plan 280) :17. Studio 23 (Plan 280) :18. Net 25 (Plan 280) :19. 2ndavenue on RJTV 29 (Plan 280) :20. GEM TV (Plan 280) :21. Universal Channel (Plan 280) :22. Asian Food Channel (Plan 280) :23. MYX (Plan 280) :24. GMA News TV (Plan 280) :25. History Channel (Plus, Max or Silver) :26. DZMM TeleRadyo (Plan 280) :27. ANC (ABS-CBN News Channel) (Plan 280) :28. CNN International (Plan 280) :29. BBC World News (Plan 280) (Available only on digital platform.) :30. Bloomberg Television (Silver) (Available only on digital platform.) :31. ESPN Asia (Silver) :32. STAR Sports (Silver) :33. Basketball TV (Plan 280) (Available only on digital platform.) :34. Balls (TV channel) (Plan 280) :35. AXN Beyond (Plan 280) :36. MAX (TV channel) (Gold) (Available only on digital platform.) :37. Diva Universal (Gold) (Available only on digital platform.) :38. Disney Junior (Gold) (Available only on digital platform.) :39. Discovery Channel (Plus, Max or Gold) :40. Animal Planet (Plus or Gold) :41. National Geographic Channel (Plan 280) :42. Knowledge Channel (Plan 280) :43. Cartoon Network Philippines (Plan 280) :44. Hero TV (Plan 280) :45. Nickelodeon Philippines (Plan 280) :46. Animax Asia (Silver) :47. Disney Channel Asia (Plan 280) :48. STAR World (Plan 280) :49. AXN Asia (Plan 280) :50. FOX Asia (Max) :51. Jack TV (Plan 280 or Plan 499) :52. Lifestyle Network (Plan 280 or Silver) :53. Velvet (TV channel) (Plan 280 or Silver) :54. HBO Asia (Plan 499) :55. STAR Movies (Plus or Plan 499) :56. Cinema One (Plan 280) :57. E! (Silver) :58. UNTV 37 (Plan 280) (Channel 33 on analog platform.) :59. AksyonTV (Plan 280) :60. TeleNovela Channel (Plan 280) :61. FOX Family Movies (Silver) :62. Thrill (TV channel) (Plan 499) :63. KIX (TV channel) (Plan 499) :64. FOX Crime (Asia) (Silver) :65. Bio. (Southeast Asia) (Plus, Max or Silver) :66. Nat Geo Wild (Gold) :67. Crime & Investigation Network (Southeast Asia) (Premium) :68. NBA Premium TV (Premium) :69. All Sports Network (Premium) :70. Solar Sports (Plan 499) :71. MTV Southeast Asia (Silver) :72. CGE.TV (Plan 280) :73. SkyCable Season Pass (Available only on digital platform.) :74. Screen RED (Premium) :75. KBS World (Plan 280) (Korean) :76. EWTN (Plan 280) :77. Saudi 1 (Plan 280) (Arabic) :78. NHK World Premium (Silver) (Japanese) :79. DW-TV Asien (Plan 280) (German) :80. TVE International (Plan 280) :81. TV5MONDE (Plan 280) (French) :82. Channel News Asia (Silver) :83. Chinese Entertainment Channel (Plan 280) (Chinese) :84. Chase (TV channel) (Plan 280) :85. Kids5 (Plan 280 (TV5 Pack)) :86. AniMega (Plan 280 (TV5 Pack)) :87. 5 Max Movie Channel (Plan 280 (TV5 Pack)) :88. AKTV (TV channel) (Plan 280 (TV5 Pack)) :93. Sinemaks 13 Channel (Plan 280 (IBC Pack) :94. IBC Kids (Plan280 (IBC Pack) :95. BEAM TV 31 (news channel) (Plan 280 (IBC Pack) :96. BKTV (TV channel) (Plan 280 (IBC Pack) :97. RadyoviZion TV (Plan 280) :98. ZTV 33 (Plan 280) :99. Preview Channel (Plan 280) :100. HBO Hits Asia (Platinum (HBO Pak)) :101. HBO Signature Asia (Platinum (HBO Pak)) :102. HBO Family Asia (Platinum (HBO Pak)) :104. Global News Network (GNN) (Plan 280) :105. TCM Asia (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :106. MGM Channel (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :110. HLN (TV channel) (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :111. CNBC Asia (Plus or Gold) :112. FOX News Channel (Gold) :113. Living Asia Channel (Plan 280) (Channel 99 on analog platform.) (Shared programming with San Lazaro Broadcasting Network.) :120. Discovery TLC Asia (Max or Platinum (Metro Pack)) :121. Discovery Home and Health Asia (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :122. Discovert Turbo Asia (Plus or Platinum (Metro Pack)) :123. Discovery Science Southeast Asia (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :124. Nat Geo Adventure (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :125. Boomerang (Southeast Asia TV Channel) (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :126. CBeebies (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :130. Australia Network (Plan 499 or Silver) :131. KidsCo (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :132. Fashion TV (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :135. Reserved :136. Iglesia ni Cristo TV (Plan 280) :140. BabyTV (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :141. CTS (Christian Television System) (Platinum (Metro Pack)) (Korean) :145. CCTV News (English) (Platinum (Metro Pack)) (Chinese) :146. STAR Plus (Platinum (Metro Pack)) (Hindi) :147. Arirang TV (Plan 280) (Korean) :148. MBC (Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation) (Platinum (MBC Pack)) (Korean) :149. SBS (Seoul Broadcasting System) (Platinum (SBS Pack)) (Korean) :150. Voice of America (Plan 280) (Multilingual) :151. Al Jazeera English (Silver) :152. STAR News (Premium) (Hindi) :153. Life OK (Premium) (Hindi) :154. STAR Gold (Premium) (Hindi) :155. Euronews (Plan 280) :156. FX (Asia) (Platinum (Metro Pack)) :157. Phoenix InfoNews Channel (Premium) (Chinese) :158. Phoenix Chinese Channel (Premium) (Chinese) :159. STAR Chinese Movies (Premium) (Chinese) :160. TV Maria (Catholic Media Network) (Plan 280) :161. Light TV 33 (Plan 280) (Channel 3 on analog platform.) :162. SMNI (Sonshine Media Network International) (Plan 280) (Channel 4 on analog platform.) :163. 3ABN International (Plan 280) (Channel 5 on analog platform) :164. Discovery HD World (HD Innovation) :165. History HD (HD Innovation) :166. National Geographic Channel HD (HD Revolution) :167. SkyCable Season Pass (PPV HD) :168. HBO HD Asia (HD Innovation) :169. HBO Hits HD Asia (All-In Pack) :170. FOX Movies Premium HD (HD Revolution) :171. FOX Family Movies HD (HD Revolution) :172. STAR World HD (HD Revolution) :173. FOX HD Asia (HD Revolution) :174. FOX Crime HD Asia (HD Revolution) :175. NBA Premium TV HD (NBA Premium Pack) :176. ESPN Asia HD :177. ASN HD Asia (ASN Premium Pack) :178. Cartoon Network HD Philippines (All-In Pack)